Winter Date Blogging
by Ludella
Summary: Shiroba was always dressed for any occasion. Even in winter, a date was still a date, and there wasn't any way he was about to let any brother of his one-up him on twitter. (Cheeroba AU)


"Koujaku and _Aoba_ are spending their time together inside."

No response.

"Koujaku and _Aoba_ are watching romantic comedies together!"

Still silence.

"Koujaku and _Aoba_ are cuddling up under three blankets and like, _five_ pillows!"

Not even caring for a reply, Shiroba stomped his foot down.

"One of _my_ pillows, even! Well, it was tacky as hell and I kept it in the closet, but it was still a gift for me!" Cell phone clutched tightly in his hand, he waved it around animatedly as he rambled, and Bejaku was nearly sure he'd end up throwing it down on the tile floor. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done so out of rage, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last; the only thing that changed was who paid for his next phone.

"Mrmh?"

"It's all over twitter," he groaned, not hiding his disgust in the slightest as he grimaced and crossed his legs. "What the hell does he think he's even doing. You don't _tweet_ your dates, they go on fucking _instagram_-he's such a whore."

There was a very obvious guideline for showing off your dates in high school, and Shiroba may as well have been the policeman enforcing it. It was one of his greatest peeves to see done incorrectly, and during winter it was only _worse_. The chilly season was most popular for the cutest and most adorbs dates dreamable, perfect for pinning the quirkiest pictures online. There was nothing more romantic than the linking of frostbitten fingers posing for pinterest, after all.

Despite his irritation over the sudden influx of teens tweeting about their love lives, Shiroba seemed to be ignoring his own when, in reality, this was almost as romantic as they got; trash talking the rest of the cheer squad while sipping coffee in Starbucks. Perhaps it was only because it was Shiroba's favorite thing to do with his favorite person, yet he was never really sure how Bejaku took the entire thing. He was still here now though, wasn't he? Whenever he never spoke out against it, he simply took it as a good sign.

"God, I can't even enjoy my drink like this-take me back to your place, babe, we've got to take better selfies and show him."

"Grff… mng." Came the same gargled reply as expected, which was enough agreement for Shiroba to stand and throw his nearly emptied cup away, taking and drinking the rest of Be's before dumping it as well. It's not like he ever really drank it himself, anyways; Shiroba always ordered for him.

As soon as they stepped outside, however, a wave of snowy wind brought regret with it. Even if he hadn't been planning on blogging their entire date, Shiroba never didn't make an effort to look better than anyone else in whatever situation; it was his duty as captain of the cheer-squad to make everyone jealous of his, well, _everything_. Yet wearing a fur-lined sleeveless shirt, booty shorts, and thigh highs may not have been his best decision so far. He only let a small, initial shiver be shown, shaking his head as Bejaku gave him the smallest glance.

"I'm good, let's g-get going already," he hissed in reply to a question never asked once his boyfriend turned away, not receiving more than a small grunt of a reply. It may not appear like it, but he could tell Bejaku was concerned for him, probably-well, maybe. Not really, but if Shiroba acted like his boyfriend was then it was as good as true to him. Bejaku was dressed rather warmly, a responsibly thick coat unzipped as it could hardly hold his large frame. Shiroba had picked it out for him, naturally, insisting that it made him look, like, five times hotter if it didn't fit. Not putting up any resistance (or any willingness), the small but warm coat was bought via cheer captain's orders.

It wasn't that he made the effort to try and please Shiroba all that often, and most times he questioned why he was even here to begin with. Maybe it was entertaining, or just something to pass the time. The sex was fantastic, for sure, but if it was just for sex then he wouldn't be going out on all these dates with him, either. The thought of breaking up hadn't ever really crossed his mind, just as getting together hadn't been in consideration before they started dating. It'd been a very simple and blunt "you're my boyfriend now" declaration after fucking behind the bleachers, followed by a very intimate promise to let "Be" take him in the showers next time.

Lost in thought, he hardly noticed the small frame in question beside him beginning to shake more visibly. Shiroba was walking briskly, keeping his legs together with his hands under his arms, though his back was straight in attempt to at least keep his posture. Studying him more closely, he could see that his teeth were chattering behind his tightly pursed lips, face bent in a constant scowl and wincing every time the wind blew.

Once Shiroba became aware of the stare he was receiving, he perked up immediately, flashing a bright grin to Bejaku in delight-he hardly ever looked at him first. His frozen hand rose to make a preppy peace sign, though he had obvious difficulty uncurling his fingers. Bejaku couldn't help but pity him, really. In one swift movement, he slung a heavy arm over his pale shoulders, all but yanking the cheerleader to his side with enough strength to bruise.

Shocked silent, it took him a few moments to recover, face splitting into a wide smile as Shiroba huddled closer. "Th-thanksss, babe," he giggled while his hands dove into Bejaku's coat for warmth.

As usual, no reply came from the much larger man. Shiroba wasn't offended in the least at the lack of response, rather used to it, and was far busier enjoying the sudden intimacy. Receiving any sort of genuine affection always had Shiroba's usual unbreakable thought process spinning. Funny how such a straightforward, unresponsive guy held his attention above all others; he supposed it's what made everything interesting and worthwhile, past all the difficulties of winning Bejaku's attention over his own brother, Aoba. He'd always been quite fine with just taking control over his boyfriend and bossing him around, but things like this were still… nice. Incredibly so.

"Hey, Be, you should take me down that alley there, I really want to suck you off right now," he ordered with no reserve, earning an unimpressed glance from the taller boy with an unsatisfied snarl. "Be', c'mon, it's c-cold, yeah?"

Bejaku slapped the hands prying at his belt away, nearly beginning a fight on the sidewalk as Shiroba kept insisting with his grabby little fingers. "Stop," he eventually growled audibly, enough to make Shiroba's face scrunch up in dismay before his boyfriend caught him off guard again-by bending down and picking him right up. Instead of acting as surprised as earlier, however, Shiroba's face split into another smile as he wiggled around in Bejaku's grip until he was being held princess style close to his chest.

"Babe!" he cheered happily, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's neck. To Bejaku's delight, Shiroba refrained from complaining the rest of the walk home, deciding to occupy his mouth with much more important things like giving him hickeys while being toted around in public. Occasionally he'd lean up enough to whisper all the things he'd do once they got to Bejaku's house (always empty) before he was pulling out his phone again to pose next to his boyfriend's profile for snapchat.

There'd be plenty to put online later, Shiroba thought to himself giddily. If he wanted he could probably convinced Be to let him take selfies while they were having sex. Because while Aoba may have three blankets, Bejaku had like _six_ pillows, and it was worth showing off how they were made use of. His brother deserved to learn his lesson for breaking the rules of date bragging, and what better way than to add to things that didn't belong on twitter.


End file.
